A MOSFET used in, for example an output stage, requires a high breakdown voltage and a low ON resistance. In order to meet these requirements, a MOSFET, which is provided on an insulating layer of an SOI substrate, is generally known.
However, it is hard to obtain a MOSFET having a reduced output capacitance with a high break down voltage and a low ON resistance.